fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i invented when i was bored), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if has similar personality compare with me, but more extreme while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an avatar of who has create everything, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and many others were be told. But the true is much more simple, he was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was mere normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastic. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he has just return in his house. He had found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere in the ground. But when he tried to touch it, for some unknow reason it is disappeared, after this Carlo return in his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his sleepiness. In that moment, he had no idea how much was wrong. In the next days after this event, his entire body start to became more stressed (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces), lose way more calorie and water than normally and he need to sleep for longer period of times. He start to have any type of hallucinations and visions, that were way too cryptic to be understand and he had even high fever for most of the time. His entire body was simply put at his extreme limits for an entire week. But at the end of those painfull days, he notice that something was different, that something had change inside him (and he was actually right this time). In the first days, he start to seen a gradual change in his body and mind, but then the process became faster and faster, but he also start to developer supernatural capacities. And while initially Carlo was freak out by this events, he then became excited about his new found powers. After understand that he need more to masterize his powers (and also to test its own limits), so in the next 4 years he became a vigilante, by put down criminal organizations and expand his area of infuence (from Italy, to Europe and up to the entire world). Appearance & Personality QUOTE: " " Appearance: '. '''Personality: '. Power & Stats '''Tier: High 6-C, higher over time | 2-B, higher over time | 1-C, higher over time Name: NUMEN/'''Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute. '''Gender: Asexual, but initially was Male. Classification: Metaphysic Entity, but initially was Human. Age: 35 years old, but his life expectancy is Unknown (theoretically speaking, his longevity should be most likely equivalent to a life cycle of a universe, that mean that he is going to live for more than trillions of years). Alignment: True Neutral. Powers and Abilities: - Supernatural Condition (Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration and Supernatural Senses), Empathy, Extrasensory Perception, Hypercompetence, Indomitable Will, Semi-Immortality, Self-Sustenance, Freedom, Enlightenment, Environmental Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Force Manipulation (Mental Forces, Natural Forces, Physical Forces, Spiritual Forces and Transcendent Forces), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warping. Physical Statistics: Energy Output/'Durability' - Large Island Level (Nukes are nothing for him. Tank a explosive eruption of a volcano. Can casually spawn city busting blasts. Can generate 450 gigatons of force), higher'' over time (Capable to wipe all the life in the entire planet Earth in days) | '''Multiverse' Level '''(Tank several shots of a weapon design to kill multiversal begins. Damage and altered entire sections of a multiverse as a side effect of a fight), higher over time (He can affect objects beyond the 3-dimensional space) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level (Able to transcend to higher levels of existence, up to the 11-dimension), higher over time (Even begins beyond the 12-dimension fear him). Lifting/'Striking Strength' - Class T/EJ '''(Move a heavy mountain for one km of distance with ease. Can generate earthquakes with its steps. Damage a mountain range with shockwaves made by his strikes during a fight) | Multi-Universal Class+ (Capable to lift multiple space-time continuums with his bare hands. Can hurt begins with comparable level of power. Can easily break universal barriers with a mere fraction of his striking power) '| Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of mass and force). '''Speed/'Reaction Time' - Massively Hypersonic (Easily speedblitz a lightning bolt, can keep up with asteroids with ease. Can reach the exosphere in seconds. Can react in mere microseconds) | Massively FTL+ '''(Can travel and cross a entire multiverse. Speedblitz an advance spaceship at full speed, created to across universes in seconds. Able to react faster than the decay of a top quark) | 'Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of time and space). '''Range/'Senses' - Large Island normally (His senses can extend in a area about 9500 sq mi. His attacks can wipe out cities and more), Planetary when he focus (Can amplify his senses through the entire surface of Earth) | Multiversal '''normally (He can sense entire events in multiple space-time continuums), High Complex Multiversal when he focus (Can extend his senses to the 11-dimension) | '''High Complex Multiversal '''normally (Can experience events beyond the 4-dimension), Hyperversal''' when he focus (Can extend his senses beyond the 12-dimension). Endurance/'Stamina' - High Superhuman '''normally (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. He can fight for the same ammount of time without fatigue. Can endure a lot of pain and stress. His rigeneration make very difficult to kill him in conventional ways, even though had a limit), '''Marvelous at his peak''' (Can remain alive and regenerate even from nothing. He can take even more punishment than before) | Same as before | '''Infinite (Above the concepts of fatigue and pain). Intelligence - Very High'' normally (Smart and intuitive, with great level of adaptability. Can process several thousands terabytes of information in a single second. Capable to outsmart very old begins), '''Super-Genius' under tension (His IQ was calculated to be hundreds of times beyond any human. Can instant understand very advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization) | Same as before | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to learn nearly all knowledge of his multiverse). Greatest expert about supernatural phenomena, powers and forces. Formidable strategist and tactician in the battlefield. Expert in many forms of combat styles and martial arts, with a good amount of combat experience. A polymath in many fields, in particular in the intellectual ones. Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: - None Notable, however he is not invincible or complete immune again any kind of attack/hax. Characters with more experience, skills and with preparation time can possible defeat NUMEN. Still the most secure way to kill him, is by simply weaken him (along side with his powers) until he cannot no more regenerate or endure the damage. His Limiter prevents him from using his full power and forces him to have only a little part instead, but his limits can change when he meet an opponent with stats that exceed it's own, in this case his powers grow until his raw power would be equal to the opponent (so theoretically speaking, this mechanism prevent to the user to became too dangerous and/or to stabilize the immense level of power that standard begins aren't suppost to handle). Still NUMEN had an actually limit of his powers, so if he is going to fight someone way above him, then there are very low possibility for him to win. Also, when his level of power come close to it's true limit, more his powers became unstable (it would became harder calibrate the magnitude of his powers), at max power he would have some difficulty to control his powers (although he could be able to fight in anycase). His Ethereal Status can be activated only by overclock himself and/or by absorb pure ethereal (both methods absorb requid time and he can be vulnerable in those condictions). Also if he remain in that status for too much time, he can possible erase himself from the existence, also this form is impossible to have a complete control and can cause accidental damage to person or objects around him. Furthermore he can't use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited types of powers (that can still be change almost instantly during a fight). Notable Attack & Techniques: Key: Limiter '''| '''True Power | Ethereal Status Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stephano4444's characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Neutral Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Being Category:Flight users Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies